Recently, various game apparatuses have been developed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-024139, a game apparatus which displays some of virtual reels on a display unit and spins them and thereby makes playing of a slot game possible under the control of a computer is disclosed. In such a slot game, the game apparatus spins a plurality of the reels in accordance with an operation of a player and sequentially stops the respective reels, and displays a combination of symbols on the reel on the display unit. Thereafter, the game apparatus grants a privilege to the player on the basis of the kinds and arrangement of the symbols displayed on the display unit.